


ginger dip

by oofandpeggy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, How Do I Tag, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofandpeggy/pseuds/oofandpeggy
Summary: Parker luck strikes again. That was Peter’s first thought when it was announced that the decathlon team were going on a field trip to - wait for it - Stark Industries on that Friday.  At that moment in life, Peter honestly wished the ground would just swallow him whole and he would never have to look at Flash or any of the team ever again. Sure, he would absolutely love to prove to Flash and everyone that he does, in fact, have an internship but Tony would either embarrass him or there would be a Tony-Flash meeting that Peter definitely does not want anyone to witness.Basically a field trip fic I wrote one chapter of in Nov 2018 and I’m finishing it





	ginger dip

**Author's Note:**

> henlo I haven’t posted in like a year but i found this unfinished field trip fic from November last year so we finishing it now lmao
> 
> also I’m now officially a year 11 who doesnt have any time for herself anymore so the updates m i g h t be sporadic :’)
> 
> anyway we are ignoring endgame in case yall don’t know and when i wrote the first chapter endgame didn’t exist so,,,, i also have no plan on how this is gonna go i just wanted to start writing again lmao
> 
> this chapter is also a little short so please bear with oof,, i also have this other fic from last year that I’m finishing which is very much Flash based

_Parker luck strikes again._ That was Peter’s first thought when it was announced that the decathlon team were going on a field trip to - wait for it - Stark Industries on that Friday. At that moment in life, Peter honestly wished the ground would just swallow him whole and he would never have to look at Flash or any of the team ever again. Sure, he would absolutely love to prove to Flash and everyone that he does, in fact, have an internship but Tony would either embarrass him or there would be a Tony-Flash meeting that Peter definitely does not want anyone to witness.

Ned could’ve at least made an effort to look somewhat sympathetic. Peter was convinced he was going through a crisis and would not live to see the end of the week and all Ned did was gave him an amused look whilst almost shaking with excitement. Jeez Ned, try to be a little supportive.

Flash, however, was fucking ecstatic. Convinced that Peter was most certainly lying about this so called ‘Stark Internship’ he had. They don’t even accept high school students into their internship program! So according to that rule, Peter clearly should not have an internship. Boi, what a surprise he was in for when he got there. 

After the burst of excitement seemed to simmer down, Mr Harrington dismissed the team yet he held Peter back. It looked like he, also, did not believe that he had a ‘Stark Internship’. Which, frankly, is somewhat reasonable but Peter really did have an internship and surely he had no reason to lie, right? 

“Peter, it has come to my attention that you have been claiming to have a Stark Internship when you don’t. You are obviously lying, they don’t even accept high school students. Look, I know you were in a tight spot after your uncle’s death, but that doesn’t mean you start a lie to get attention.”

What. The._ Fuck._

Peter never lied. Especially not for attention. Why would he want attention? In fact, he wanted to have the opposite of attention. He’d rather just be him and his friends and no one else. That’s probably the reason he didn’t have many friends - he liked not having the attention on him.

“Sir, I’m not lying, I genuinely have an internship.”

Would that do it? Peter was unsure. Wasn’t he one of the brightest students in the school? He would certainly have the smarts to be able to get an internship. Wouldn’t he believe that they made one exception? Anyway, he wasn’t really an SI intern. More like Mr Starks personal intern. (Fuck you Mr Harrington, Peter does have an internship.)

‘We’ll have to see then, won’t we Mr Parker.’ It almost came out like a sigh. As if it was a battle he hadn’t won. So, he truly didn’t believe him. Wow. That stung.

-line break wow-

‘God May, what do I do?’ Peter sighed as he collapsed onto the sofa, ‘No one believes me, not even Mr Harrington. I mean, that’s somewhat reasonable, but even after I assured him that I do have an internship, he still didn’t believe me!’ He was honestly at a loss here. If they didn’t believe him, how would they act when they got to the tower? This would be so much easier if they just looked past the fact that it was virtually impossible for Peter to have an internship. 

‘Oh honey, I’m sure it’ll be fine.’ Peter gave her a look. ‘Okay, maybe not but do I get points for trying to give you reassurance?’

‘And a false sense of hope? Sure.’

Maybe he shouldn’t go on the trip. Wait, no. That would just raise more suspicion and wouldn’t that count as skipping school? Shit. There was truly no way of getting out of the horrifying experience he was bound to get. Just think, all eyes on him as they find out the truth. That’s not something Peter wants to put himself through.

But then again that would have to wait until Friday. In two days. He could get ready for this.

-another line break wow-

Turns out that he could _not_ get ready for this.

Sometimes, Peter questioned whether he should have gone to school that day. This was one of those days. Flash, being the bastard he is, decided that he would do anything and everything in his power to make Peter’s life the absolute worst. At some points, Peter would say he succeeded. The constant teasing that never relented. Him screaming ‘Penis Parker’ down the hall. Trying to trip him up. Fuck you Flash.

If only the day hadn’t dragged on for so long. Yes, it meant it was longer until the dreaded trip but Peter did not want to endure Flash’s bullshit any longer. But did anyone? Flash was just a dick and he loved to make himself feel better by bullying other people that are quite obviously smarter than him. (which, really, was fucked up.)

And then, his saving grace. The final bell. The moment that sound had rippled through the air, Peter basically ran out. That school day (and literally the whole school - imagine having heightened senses in a fucking high school filled with sweaty teens. ew) was just too much for him. How it was so slow and tiring - it was a surprise he didn’t have a migraine or something.

Nevermind. It’s the end of that now.

Oh Peter. How you were so wrong. This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
Honestly any ideas on where to take this are welcome bc i wrote this a year ago so I don’t know my thought process lmao
> 
> Tumblr: oofandpeggy :)


End file.
